The estranging times in the United states
by xFaryxthexcrossdresserx
Summary: I got a call from David he said that we mus goto the us to....First story ever please bekind R
1. Intoduction

**Introduction**

**Nameless after school club**

**Saya, Hagi, Riku and Kai were all at the house that belonged to their dad but is now there's since he is past on. The night was cold and dreary as they all sat around the table nibbling on some food they picked up at the supermarket. Saya's cell phone rang it was David telling her she and here family need to leave right a way to go to the states and take care of some business. So they went go there tickets from David and headed off ahead of David and the others. As that got on the plane they though where are we going too we never read what the tickets said.**


	2. chapter 1

While the plane travels over the ocean waters and stops in Hawaii to fuel just to take off again Riku asks tons of questions to Kai and everyone. "Kai what is this place? Where are we going? When are we going to get there?" Riku bewilderingly asks over and over again to everyone. Kai gets fed up and Tells Riku "Shut up already you're getting on my nerves ok just back off and be quiet and let every one relax until we get back on the plane."

"Kai" Saya sighs

"WHAT!?" he replies angrily in a shout.

"RELAX!" She shouts back.

"Ok" Kai sighs and backs off a little over come by how she actually just yelled at him because she never had done that before.

The intercom comes on and says it is time to get back on the plane Saya sitting next to Hagi and Kai next to Riku this time. The plane leaped off the ground smoother than it seem to before as they were headed on word to the main land of the U.S . Hagi stared down at the water down below the plane.

"Hagi what are you thinking about?" Saya curiously muttered into Hagi's ear softly. "Huh? Oh nothing" he replies softly back. Saya yawns and closes her eyes and lays her head on Hagi's shoulder and falls asleep. Hagi looks at her and whispers "as wish Saya".

As she sleeps Hagi continues to look out the window spacing off. While Riku bugs Kai for the next few hours till the next stop. "Kai what do you think its going to be like while we are where we are going?" Riku asked questioningly to his brother. "Um… I don't know really." Kai replies unsure.

"Oh" Riku sadly sighs "I want to know it's like there."

"Its ok I want to know also but I don't know where we ARE going so we will just have to find out when we get there an Saya hears from David and Julia. Ok"

"Ok"

"Just watch out the window and tell me when you see land ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok I am going to take a nap"

"Ok I will, when I so I will yell so Saya and Hagi can hear me too"

"That's nice" Kai says yawning slowly dozing off.

Riku watches out the window awaiting the sight of land just like Hagi.

What does it mean is Hagi afraid airplanes? Who know wait till next time you'll find out what's going in Hagi's mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the really long update I lost my grandpa to cancer in November and since then I have not had time to write till now so here it is the Second chapter **

**Chapter 2 **

**While Hagi lingers on in his mind, it's nice to have Saya's head resting on my shoulder. He raises his hand and rests it on her head. **

"**Hey Kai Riku"cries allowed a few hours later startling Kai and Saya who where napping just a second ago. **

"**What is it" Kai utters sleepily and angrily at Riku.**

"**There it is land right there oh I can't wait to land, it will be awesome"**

"**Yeah I guess but you know we will have to go to school while Saya and every one else looks for clues to the where about of the Chiropterans, Diva and her chevaliers." Kai expelled from his lips solemnly, in his worry for his sister. **

**Announcement from the captain**

"**OK everyone time to fasten those seat belts and stay seated till we come to a complete landing and we are stopped"**

**End**

"**Yahoo I can't wait" Riku excitedly buckling up.**

"**Finally" Kai says under his breath to him self.**

**Saya and Hagi both sigh in relief that the flight is almost over and they can truly relax for a while, at least till Julia and David, Lewis get over there. **

**+ The plane lands at the Airport + **

"**It is now OK to release your belts and take your thing and UN bored in an orderly fashion."**

"**YES" Riku shouts as he unbuckles and grabs his things and then calms down quickly.**

**Sorry its just this much right now this chapter will get more in the next week or so**


End file.
